A Shared Fate
by Mikasuka
Summary: When Mikazuki's Girlfriend Ayumi dies from the SAO death game, and his sister transported to the hospital, he decides to log in and protect his sister. No matter the cost Mikazuki must protect his sister from dying, but along the way he makes friends that mean a lot to him also, making promises that could be impossible to keep.
1. The Decision

I wrote another story yesterday, but when i woke up this morning i felt like this one was much better, depending on the comments and likes depends on which one I will work on more.

I don't own SAO or any of it's characters, this is a pure fanfic no profit or any money involved at all. It starts after this period.

It's been two months since the death game SAO has started. 2000 people have now died, and the numbers are still increasing with normal players pointing blame and shame on the Beta-testers. This didn't only worry players but, also families, and parents.

Mikazuki, Asuna's older brother was especially worried about her, so much so that he stayed in her room a few days while she was logged in, and would even see her in the hospital everyday.

One day when Mikazuki walked into the small hospital room to change her flowers he looked closely at her nerve gear. He started wondering if she was safe in the game. He sat next to her on a small green stool just thinking about the whole thing. When he remembered that his girlfriend dies he starts to think hard about the situation _Isn't there something I can do. Maybe, just maybe I can login and save her so she doesn't end up like Ayumi._

For the next few days he stays in his room researching SAO and the nerve gear and even though it has been two months since the game has started he decides he has to go in also to save his sister. Even if he did have a low level he became confident that he could master the game quick, he's played many MMORPG's.

He combs his long brown hair back. Brushes his teeth, and finally puts on the nervegear.

"Link-start!" he says. As the game loads he thinks about how he is trapped in here now and the horror of that, but then his Little sister takes over his thoughts and he overcomes his fears.

As many little colors go flying by his face he does the calibration, and configuration for the nervegear. When he gets to his avatar modifying screen all the switches are set to gray except the hair color switch which he doesn't want to change. As he finishes setting up his avatar he his asked to put in a name, so putting some thought into it he decides his real name suits him best.

After that he loads in the town of beginnings; the first thing he does is go to the weapon dealer to look for a sword, but instead there was only a large two handed battle axe left that did hunourmous damage but he couldn't use a shield. The large axe on his back went good with his tall and large body type.

it's been a day since a party of people defeated the first floor boss, which made Mikazuki sad that he couldn't participate, but he was fine because he was still leveling up.

So he was walking in the fields when he seen this girl struggling to fight a boar. In fact she was almost losing to the level 1 enemy which was a surprise to him. He ran over pulling out his axe and starts to attack the boar and kills it in two large swings that look like they used up all his strength to do, but he did it.

"Hey miss, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing out here alone?" He asks her.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm out here looking for material." She replies.

Mikazuki then puts away his axe and reaches out his hand and says "My name is Mikazuki, it's nice to meet you!"

She then grabs his hand and replies "My name is Lisbeth it's wonderful to meet you. Oh and just call me lis."

"Alright Lis, are you alone or... do you have friends somewhere." he says kind of shyly.

She looks down and says "No, I have one friend but she's on the assault team now."

"Isn't it dangerous to be doing this alone though?"

she makes a pouting face and says, "Yeah, but nobody will party up with me, and my Friend Asuna is always gone."

The second she said Asuna he froze. _This girl is friends with Asuna_. He thinks to himself feeling like he got a step closer to his goals.

"Well umm... you can party up with me anytime." He says hoping she will say yes.

She looks up and gets a big smile that would brighten anyone's day, "Truly!? You mean that!?"

"Yeah of... of course, feel free."

So they add each other in their friends list which for both of them was pretty empty.

"So tomorrow at 12 let's meet in the town of beginnings to look for material together." Lis says so happily she can't hold it in, "Oh and by the way if your were wondering why I am gathering materials it's because I am a blacksmith."

"Oh wow, that's great now I know where to go when I will need anything."

The next day Mikazuki was reading the in game daily announcements, and found out they already made it to floor 5, but that a certain player was getting singled out from every guild and party because he was a beta-tester. His name was Kirito, which for some reason sounded really familiar.

"Hey Mikazuki?" A guy with a red headband said waving, "is that you?"

Mikazuki looked around but couldn't really see who was saying that or where it was coming from. He just went back to reading until the guy with the red headband came up to him and wrapped his arm around his neck and said, "Mika buddy, long time no see." Mikazuki looked up and say his friend from work Klien staring right at him.

"Klien is that you?" Mikazuki said wondering what was going on.

"Yeah bro," he said grabbing the chair across from him, "Well how did you end here I don't remember you saying you bought this game."

"Yeah well... you see my sister is stuck in this game," Mikazuki said with a sigh looking down, "So even though I knew I would be stuck in here I decided to log in to try to help her, but it was a large price to pay ya know?"

"Yeah bro," Klien said noticing how he felt, "Well Mika I really admire you for that, I wouldn't have done something like that."

"Thanks, I heard she is in the assault squad now though."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Klien looked around then said to him "Well Mika buddy I got to go meet my friends want to come?"

"Nah, thanks for the offer but I'm already going with someone else."

"Oh... alright then see ya later bro."

"Yeah see ya."

With that Klien walked away, but something made Mikazuki feel different around him then before in the real world. He seemed more mature and smart than in the real world.

It was almost 12 and Lis still hasn't shown up yet, Mikazuki started to wonder about things and eventually fell asleep near the teleport plaza. He woke up to some one poking his cheek.

"What?" he said irritably.

"Wake up sleepy head." Lis said with a charming smile.

"Woah! I didn't see you there at all. When did you get here?"

"Just now right at 12."

"Let's get going then huh."

For the next four hours Mikazuki and the blacksmith went exploring defeating foes together and gathering materials. They even got to the third floor, but it was a little rough for Lis, Mikazuki on the other hand was doing great leveling up really fast.

They decide to take a break at a small town on floor 4. They went to a small restaurant it was warm and cozy on the inside with a log cabin type design. So as they found a seat at one of the tables with little chairs, they unequipped their weapons and Mikazuki unequipped his matte black armor that covered his chest.

"I got to say for virtual food this looks really good." Mikazuki said admiring his plate top to bottom.

"Yeah I guess, my mom's food was way better though." Lis replied while taking a bite.

"Well of course, same thing with..." As Mikazuki said that he looked down at his food, and his usual happy face now looked sadder than anything Lis has ever seen.

"What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend Ayumi died in this game 2 weeks ago." he said as a tear rolled down his cheek, "that was before I logged on."

"wait!"

"what?" he said looking up in shock.

"You mean you just started the game?" Lis asked with a blank face, "Knowing it was going to be like this?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because, I needed to protect my little sister, and after Ayumi died I became really worried." he said looking down again.

Lis' face brightened up when he said that, "You know Mikazuki, that's really brave of you."

"What?" he looked up shocked at what he was hearing.

"I really think that's cool." she said with her big smile.

That night they both stayed on floor 4 for the night. When Mikazuki layeddown he stared up at the ceiling thinking about the stuff him and Lis talked about and the adventures they had and if they were going to stay partied or not. In any case they decided to attack the next boss with everyone else now that they are up to level, but Mikazuki knew it wasn't going to be easy.

As he stared up at the ceiling he just started having flashbacks of when his girlfriend went to the hospital because of SAO. And all the things they promised, but as these things went through his head, his blue armor shined onto the ceiling snapping him out of his daydream.

He rolled over and hopped out of bed and decided to sit on his small balcony for a little while. The two small chairs and little table made a romantic setting, with a full moon above him. He then thought about Lis, and wondered how how she can be so positive even with everything that his going on. Isn't she worried about her family, friends, and other important people. He tired himself out by meandering through his thoughts and he fell asleep on the balcony.

"*knock**knock* Wake up Mikazuki." a voice said through his door, "Wake up."

Mikazuki got up and walked over to open the door, then some else opened it anyway.

"Geez, lazy as ever huh?" Lis said with a sigh, looking at Mikazuki stretching with really messy hair and clothes everywhere."I didn't even know you could have this many clothes in SAO."

"Yeah, I usually never have it like this though." he said kind of sheepishly watching her pick it all up.

"It's time for us to go if we want to catch up with the assault team for the next boss." Lis said liking as pumped as ever.

"Yeah I guess let's go." Mikazuki said putting his axe on his back, "but it's going to be tough think you can handle it?"

"Yeah I can, but what do you think the boss is like."

"I heard they call it storm griffin or something like that."

On their way they had an encounter with a huge beast from floor looked like a boar, but it was way bigger and green. It had frightening red eyes, and huge fangs, and sharp beastly claws. And it looked like it hadn't blown it's nose in 4 years, BUT he was disgusting. And according to Lis he was "Unbearable to look at."

"Lis just hid behind me, and get your crystals ready." Mikazuki said using an uppercut sword skill on the monster. Huffing and puffing he said "Lis it's not safe you should leave."Lis then pulled out her Mace, "Lis no, go back it's not safe." Just then the monster hits Mikazuki making his HP drop into the yellow.

Lis looked over and seen her partner in trouble and through him a health potion, then jumped and used a smashing sword skill that she used to hit the monster with in the head then said "Switch Mikazuki"

"Alright," he yelled as he used his most powerful sword skill and swung and hit the monster in the back of the head then in his face knocking out the boss. "We did it Lis!"

"Yeah all thanks to you though." she said cheerfully as usual

"You did quite abit yourself."

"Who do we got here?" They heard a voice from behind a tree

"Mikazuki... who... who was that?" Lis said holding onto his arm scared.

"I... don't know," he said looking for where the sound came from, "there are so many trees that I can't tell where the sound really came from."

"You sir, the big blue and black guy." Then came out a kid dressed in all black.

"Who are you?" Lis asked

"I can only answer that if... you guys tell me who you are."

"I'm Mikazuki, and this is my partner Lisbeth, now who are you?" Mikazuki said in a demanding tone.

"Hmm, I feel like I heard these names from somewhere, oh well," the boy said, "I'm Kirito by the way," he then reached out his hand, but Mikazuki looked at him with a really unsure face, and didn't know what was going on. Lis then grabbed Mikazuki's hand and made him shake with him.

"I have heard quite a bit about you." Kirito says, "actually more like I have seen a lot from you."

"You've been watching us!?" Lis asks with a somewhat irritated voice.

"Yeah, I am scouting out members for the Assault team, and you two are on the top of the list." Kirito said.

"Well whatever the case, this girl here is a blacksmith, I am just helping her for a little bit and then-"

"You're not going to stay with me!?" Lis interrupted.

"Long story Kirito, but hey as soon as we are done with whatever we are doing I will join," Mikazuki said, "but we are going to the boss fight on floor 11 today."

Kirito looks at him, then studies him top to bottom, "What's your level?"

"Mine?"a shocked Mikazuki asks.

"yeah."

"I am level 45."

"How?" Kirito says looking at his own level, "I'm only 2 levels ahead of you." Still shocked Kirito doesn't know what this guy did but thatch high for not doing any boss fights yet. "Well I guess I will see you two later." then he walks off into the distant forest.

"Well that was awkward." Lis says, "What should we do next?"

"I don't know," Mikazuki said, but now he is thinking of Lis, and he is starting to get worried for her. She's not the best fighter ever and the bosses are tough, but she's still just not strong enough. He looks at her with a worried face and says, "Lis, I need you to stay for now okay."

"Why?"

"Because... I just don't want anything to happen to you." he said trying to think of better words.

"But!"

"No please stay," he says looking down, then looks straight into her eyes, "Lis, I promise that I will see you again, but I need you to stay."

She looks down, she really wanted to go, this is tough, "Okay then, but Mikazuki promise me that you will stay alive, and find your sister."

"I will." he said with his best voice.

"Okay then... I guess I will see you later."

"Bye Lis, stay safe okay?"

With that she walks back to the closest village. That whole talk filled Mikazuki up with courage and he is now ready for anything. He rushes to the boss room smashing through every monster in his way, not stopping for anything. He stops at the entrance to the floor 11 boss tower when he sees a familiar face staring right at him.


	2. The Reunion

So I am going to trash the other fic I was working on and only stick to this one. Thanks for the feedback and tips I have received from some of you, this is my first time ever writing a fic and posting it so it's awesome. All that aside I am on summer break so have plenty of time to be working on fic so I will be updating a lot. So thanks for reading and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 In the forest:

Mikazuki stops at the entrance to the floor 11 boss tower when he sees a familiar face staring right at him. His sister, looking right into his eyes with a really unhappy look on her face. Everyone around them could feel a tension building up.

"Mika!," she yells at him angrily.

Mikazuki stood up straight looking right at her; knowing this wasn't going to end well. He tried to pretend to be surprised, but she seen right through that.

"What are you doing here!?" she asks with a demanding and threatening voice.

"Do I really need to explain?" he said in a calm voice.

"uh... yeah, I wouldn't have asked if you didn't."

By this time everyone on the assault team, and other guilds here to attack the boss are just watching. All were rather bothered by this.

"I logged in late, not nearly the same time as you did."

"I knew that!" she said trying to get him to hurry.

"After Ayumi died you were moved to the hospital," he said looking down, "i didn't know what to do anymore, I... I just..." he started to get tears, as they rolled down his cheek he started having flashbacks of Ayumi. Remembering her was just painful, and crying right in front of everyone really wasn't helping. Asuna now just staring at her brother was still flaming hot mad. "Couldn't help but worry about you," he said lifting his head up to look at her, "even after I found out about what was happening in the game, and how people were dying I kept my nerve gear. Everyday Ayumi was inside the game was another day of me crying myself to sleep. Then when you were moved to the hospital I couldn't take it anymore and I had to come find you, to... to... keep you safe!"

Everyone looked at him, admiring his bravery to take on the death game, but the speech didn't change his sister's opinion of the matter. In fact she was always hard headed and easy to get angry, but now this wasn't any better.

"C'mon Mika, you think I would want you to risk your life for me?" she said, "I have plenty of people to protect and we protect each other the last thing I want is for another person, especially my BROTHER to be close to death!" she said raising her voice.

"So you don't appreciate it huh?" he said looking down, with another tear rolling down his cheek, "Forget it then! I didn't come for that reason only, I am also here to take revenge for Ayumi dying. Who cares about what you think anyway!" he yells as he runs into the boss tower.

As the other players start to chase him in there Asuna keeps yelling, "Don't follow him, there's no point. Stop!" but no one would listen to her. Even Kirito ran in after him until Asuna grabs his arm and said, "Stop Kirito." he stops and looks at her to see what she has to say, "please don't go in after him. He is just as dumb as he always was."

Kirito grabbed her hand and pushed it off, "You're the one that's dumb right now." She looked up at him shocked at what she just heard and getting kind of angry but decides to hear him out, "even if you are upset that he choose to be here, you shouldn't treat him like trash."

"What do you know about us!?" she yells back.

He looks at her with a really irritated look, "Then do come with us your lose, he looks like a cool guy."

Then he walks off into the darkness of the tower and she just stands there staring at where he was standing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Mikazuki had and the others already reached the boss room and started fighting it. After switching and using many sword skills the boss was still standing. For the past 20 minutes they were hitting it only to find out that Mikazuki was holding back.

"Mikazuki, you're holding back aren't you?" Kirito said, "Give it all you got otherwise you won't be able to claim your revenge." He said with a serious voice.

Mikazuki looked at him when he said that, and as soon as he heard revenge he seen Ayumi looking at him saying, "Mikazuki show him how it's done... for me." then he also seen what happend not to long ago when he was with lis

Flashback start:

"Well that was awkward." Lis says, "What should we do next?"

"I don't know," Mikazuki said, but now he is thinking of Lis, and he is starting to get worried for her. She's not the best fighter ever and the bosses are tough, but she's still just not strong enough. He looks at her with a worried face and says, "Lis, I need you to stay for now okay."

"Why?"

"Because... I just don't want anything to happen to you." he said trying to think of better words.

"But!"

"No please stay," he says looking down, then looks straight into her eyes, "Lis, I promise that I will see you again, but I need you to stay."

She looks down, she really wanted to go, this is tough, "Okay then, but Mikazuki promise me that you will stay alive, and find your sister."

"I will." he said with his best voice.

"Okay then... I guess I will see you later."

"Bye Lis, stay safe okay?"

Flashback end.

He then looked right at the boss as it screeched, and charged right for him."Mikazuki watch out." Kirito yelled but it looked like it was to late. The boss was right in front of him now. Just then everything turned bright and nobody could see what happened. Did Mikazuki die? Or did the boss? Everyone was just confused. The brightness lasted a minute until their confused face turned to a face of amazement as they seem Mikazuki holding his axe it an attack position.

As everybody started to get excited Mikazuki passed out. His HP was in the red; Kirito ran over to him with a heal crystal and restored his HP, but Mikazuki's armor was trash now. Kirito looked at him and thought about the mess that he went through, and when he looked down at Mikazuki he remembered Ayumi. He was partied up with her when they were in a dungeon alone. It was after that day he decided to stay solo for as long as he could. Looking at him just made him feel guilty now, but his bravery made him feel good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a little while Kirito took him to a small but cozy inn on the next floor, floor 12. Shortly after Kirito left him he awoke, on his bed in a room alone again. As he unequipped his armor he seen how tore up it was. Then he looked at the drop loot he got from the boss. He got a new brown breastplate and white leggings, plus a white long coat.

Sitting on his bed alone in the dark, he stares out his window. Wondering about Lis and his sister, but how he couldn't do anything made him feel bad. He starting blaming himself for what happened with Ayumi. _If only I logged in when every one else_ _I would have been able to protect her, but instead she died, and my sister won't ever talk to me again._ Just sitting there not being able to do anything was such a pain in his heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he fell asleep Asuna sat on her bed thinking about what happened today, if what she did was right or not, if it will affect her brother. Sitting there worried sick she felt like no one could make her feel any better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then Kirito, knowing what happened to his girlfriend felt really guilty, but not only that he felt that what happened between Mikazuki and his Asuna was his fault for not doing a good enough job. Kirito decided there is one way to settle this; to tell Mikazuki himself what happened.

As he walked up to the door he raised his hand to knock, but brought it back down as he thought about how Mikazuki might react to this. Just as soon as he raised his hand to knock again he thought _really the last thing I need is to have more drama in my life then there already is._ With that he walked away.

When Mikazuki woke up the next morning he felt energized as he realized that he needs to get a higher level axe if he wants to fight on and take revenge. As he got his armor and coat, he looked outside only to see the most beautiful day that he has seen since he logged in. As he heads out he sees a girl that seems to be in trouble as she ran around town looking for help.

"Hey miss what's wrong?" He asks her.

"My friends are all in a battle outside of town," she says with worry in her voice, "but the monster their fighting is a way higher level then us."

"Don't worry, show me where their at and I will help you."

"Okay, follow me." She says running their direction. As Mikazuki followed her he couldn't help but think about how some people just don't care about each other or what happens to other players and some will even murder for a rare item. His attention was drawn to something else when the girl pointed over to where a bunch of dust clouds were.

"That's where there at?"

"Yeah, but please be careful."

"Yeah I will." and with that Mikazuki went flying into the dust. As he locked eyes with the giant monster he swung at his neck getting a direct it and a screech from the thing. "Everyone get back, I'll handle it; head to safety hurry"

"Right, c'mon everyone get back." One of the boys said as they all retreated to safety.

"Alright, monster time to have a little talk, me and you." Then Mikazuki lifted up his axe and aimed for it's leg. After he got the leg he went for the other one, and the rest of them. Jumping up he lifted his axe above is head in a power swing form and did the final blow on the monster.

"Woah dude that was awesome," Keita the leader of the guild said, "Names Keita by the way."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mikazuki."

Pointing over at his guild members one by one he says, "this is Sachi, That's Tetsuo, and then there's Sasamaru. Oh I almost forgot Ducker."

Mikazuki looks at them all with a warm smile and said, "Nice to meet all of you."

"Say, Mikazuki... you wouldn't uhh... want to join our guild would you, the Moonlit Black Cats?" Keita said with a hoping smile that he would say yes to his request seeing that he is alone.

"No sorry I can't I only really fight solo. I don't like fighting with a group that much."

"Oh come on it would be great!"

"Sorry man, I can't. Oh! Hey here is the loot from the fight. Take it." Mikazuki said as he handed him Keita the loot. Then Mikazuki just walked of leaving them really confused. Why would he want to travel alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later Mikazuki was sitting in the forest of floor 11 alone when a black figure started walking towards him. He pulled out his axe in defense thinking that it was a bandit or something of that nature.

"You can put that away." A familiar voice said, "It's me Kirito." He lifted up his face so he could see it completely.

"Kirito, what are you doing here?" Kirito sat down next to him."Shouldn't you be out for the next boss fight soon?"

"Honestly I don't feel like fighting anymore." Kirito said with a heaviness in his voice, "Like do you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Mikazuki said, "But hey we can't have someone else take the spotlight huh?"

"True," Kirito said with a chuckle, "oh and hey."

"Yeah?"

"You know Ayumi?"

"Yeah, but why do you ask?"

"I was partied with her when she died..." Kirito put his head down.

"Say what! Did she die in combat!?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry."

"C'mon man don't be, it's gonna happen no matter what you do."

"Yeah..."

"So hey, when are you guys going to attack the next boss?" Mikazuki said trying to be more cheery.

"Tomorrow, are you going to come?"

"Nah, my sister is too crazy for me to do that. She's only gotten worse since this started."

"I bet she'll be fine." A female voice said from behind them. "besides she's your sister Mika."

Mikazuki looked around for where that was coming from, but seen nothing. Until he seen a head of pink hair that was awfully familiar.

"Hey Lis, how's it been?" Mikazuki said patting the ground next to him indicating for her to sit.

"Pretty good, I got plenty of good materials now, but I heard about what someone did to save a guild." She said leaning close to him.

"It wasn't quite like that!" Mikazuki said.

Kirito stood up and walked a few feet then looked back and said, "Mikazuki see you at the next fight."

Mikazuki stood up and said to him, "Kirito!" Kirito looked back with a small look of disinterest, but he was listening. "Take care of Asuna for me. If she gets hurt I will only blame myself again."

Kirito smiled at this one, as he walked off he said "Sure thing Mr. Mikazuki." His black figure disappeared into the dark of the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading, if any of you have suggestions or things I could do better please review or pm me. I honestly am not spending all day on these, and these two chapters are my first but I am willing to learn.

Quick disclaimer:

I do not own SAO (Sword Art Online) or any of it's characters. This is fan work and is not for profit or sale.


	3. Mikazuki's story

Thanks for reading! It took me a while to think about what I was going to do for chapter 3, but I like never plan for my writing and I usually just write. Oh and... yeah almost forgot to say but! I do not own SAO or any of it's characters. So... enjoy the story!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Mikazuki's story.

So as Kirito walked away, Lis and Mikazuki sat under the tree still. Lis occasionally looking over at him and scooting closer to him at a slow pace. It was really awkwardly quiet between them, until Lis broke the silence saying, "So Mika can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He said ready to answer.

"If it isn't too much trouble..." she said starting to get nervous, "what was Ayumi like?" Now she was really nervous. She couldn't stop thinking that she stepped some kind of boundary between them.

"She was kind..." he said surprising her that he said anything, "I don't live with my parents. I live alone, a short walk from my apartment is my school. Then down the street from there is my part-time job." He started to remember, "I met Ayumi at work one day, then we found out we went to school together. We also started playing online games together. The day before she logged into SAO her parents had died in a car accident, so I promised her that I would play on the day of the launch for SAO."

When Lis looked over she noticed his expression was totally different from normal. "But... but... I got caught up with work, and by the... the time I was..." he started to have little tears form in the corner of his eyes. "I was messaging her that I was on my way home, I seen the news that people were locked into SAO. That it became a death game, something that no one dreamed was possible was happening."

Lis looked at him, the way he was talking, the way he is walking now. The way he fights with bravery really left an impression on her. "Mika... I'm sorry..." she said in a whisper as he turned around and grabbed on to her. "The way your fighting, the things your fighting for there is no reason to give up now."

"But whats the point!? I broke my promise and that killed her!"

"No, it's not your fault. Everything your doing is for good right? It's not going to make her happy if you just cry here." She pushed him back a little bit, they locked eyes until they heard the bushes moving very abruptly.

"So Mikazuki here all alone with a random girl huh?" A voice said from the shadows, "You know this isn't the place for unprotected girls to be right?"

As Mikazuki looked around he was trying to find someone, or which direction the voice was coming from he seen a dark shadow looking figure come out from behind a tree. Lis clinged on to him in fear as Mikazuki drew his axe ready to take on whoever it is.

"Just hand over your Col and Crystals and everything will be fine." the man said, "Or else someone here will suffer." With that another sneaky figure snatched Lis from behind him.

When Mikazuki saw this the first thing that came to mind was his promise to protect her, but not only that took over his mind but also his sister and Ayumi popped up in his head. _I... I can't let any one of them die! In fact I will protect as many people as I can!_ He yelled in his mind.

"I would if I could, but I won't go done without a fight." He replied.

"Well... looks like we will get to have fun tonight then." But just as the man finished his sentence a sword came and slashed through the man that was holding Lis, delivering severe damage.

"Looks like a great party, but I am gonna wreak it!" Klein said as he walked towards the other man in dark, "Mika they are from Laughing Coffin the murder guild!"

"Well then Klein, wanna teach them a lesson for messing with the mighty?" Mikazuki said with a grin.

"Ha! you brats thought that I would let you off easy huh? Reinforcements!"

"This isn't good!" Klein said looking at all the men that surrounded them, "I don't know if we can handle this ourselves." All the men were in black robes. They almost looked like black ghosts.

Another big slash came through the trees wiping a few of the men off there feet. Then out of the shadows came Kirito. "You guys should give up now!" As one of the men informed their leader looked over and seen Kirito they knew that their target was impossible to get easily now. "Retreat!" he yelled but he looked at Mikazuki and got an evil grin when he said, "I will be back."

"You guys alright?" Kirito asks, "Anyone injured?"

"Nah were fine." Klein says, acting tough.

"What about you Lis?" Mikazuki asks looking down at her.

"I'm fine! As usual, but what did they want from us? And why did they run?"

"They probably ran because there was more than one person here to witness what could have happened." Kirito said, "If it was just Mikazuki and he told people that laughing coffin killed someone right in front of him and wanted somebody to party up with him they would think he is crazy, but if it was us three that could play out differently."

Lifting Lis back to her feet Mikazuki said, "But aren't they known red players?"

"That's only a rumor, no body actually knows."

"That makes sense." Klein said, "but still you think no body would believe us?"

"Of course not."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's now been a month since the encounter with the red player guild 'Laughing Coffin'. More and more incidents regarding Laughing Coffin have been happening on lower floors. People have tried to attack Laughing Coffin but they either always fail, or they moved to somewhere new.

Mikazuki was just laying on the grass in the plains on floor 26 when someone walked up to him. "Hey Mika you shouldn't just lay around like this you know." Asuna said.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." he said rolling over to look the opposite direction. "Or has that changed?"

"It hasn't." she said sitting down next to him, "What happened to Mom and Dad after I got moved to the hospital?"

"Not much. Mom used to call me a lot crying, then Dad would have me come over just to comfort her."

"I see." She said looking up at the sky.

"Hey what are you two doin'?" Kirito said walking towards them.

"Not much." Mikazuki says, "But the sunlight sure feels good here."

"Well the boss raid is going to be soon, I didn't know if you wanted to join Mikazuki?"

"Sure. And you Asuna, aren't you part of the Assault Team?"

"Yeah, I never get a break though. And you should stay behind."

"Why is that?"

"Because I can't control yet another guy."

"That's really how you think of me huh? Just another guy?" Kirito sees tension building up, but he doesn't know what to do about it.

"Yeah, that's all you are right!?" she said starting to get louder.

"Alright you two let's calm down." Kirito said hoping this would work, which didn't after he got slapped by Asuna.

"Don't get in between us!" As they went on fighting Mikazuki decided to just go out hunting or something by himself.

"And this is why I don't party." He said as he used a teleport crystal to go to the closest town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mikazuki started to walk out of town he heard fighting in the forest not to far away from him. Running over to where he heard the sounds coming from he hurried. All kinds of things went through his mind Laughing Coffin, a high level monster, bandits, or even an out numbered warrior.

As he got closer and closer he seen a girl, laying on the ground with her HP in the red, and then another guy thrown right next to her.

"We are not going to make it." A voice yelled from somewhere he can't see.

Then another body thrown into the pile. He couldn't take it anymore, Mikazuki charged in and drew his axe. When they seen him they all felt relieved. He charged at the monster, swinging at it's neck. Using his last sword skill he kills the monster. As he looked over at the small pile of people he recognized them.

"Hey Mikazuki it's me Keita, remember?"

"Yeah I guess, what are you guys doing out here fighting higher level monsters?"

"We got kind of carried away..." Sachi said.

"We need to level up if we are ever going to make it." Keita said

"Make it to what?"

"The Assault team." Keita said with a smile, but when he said it his guild members seemed to think that he was kind of crazy thinking that he was going to be able to make it. "You should stay with us tonight." Mikazuki was shocked by the offer and accepted it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the night came along Mikazuki went to join them for dinner only to find Kirito sitting at the same table as them. Mikazuki looked over at Kirito, but it seemed that he didn't notice that he was there. As they sat down Keita said, "To Mikazuki and Kirito." and they clanged their cups togehther.

"Wait Mikazuki?" Kirito said looking right at him now.

"Yeah what's up?" Mikazuki said, "Something wrong?"

"No I just didn't know you were here also."

As they eat and drank they talked, told jokes, and shared stories of exploring, and what different floors were like. Everything was going fine until Keita said, "Well Kirito, Mikazuki would you like to join the guild?" there was a pause of silence as Mikazuki started putting some thought into it, and Kirito started seriously putting thought into it.

"I mean you guys don't have to, but your both excellent fighters." Keita added, "and we would really like to have some more buddys join."

Kirito looked at him and said, "Yeah, I don't see a reason not to. What about you Mikazuki?"

"No, I can't." He answered.

"Why not!?" everyone demanded.

"I have a promise I made that I must keep, and I am afraid that joining a guild would get in the way."

Kirito looked at Mikazuki only to see his determined face. As mikazuki stood up and started to walk away he said, "I really appreciate that you would consider me, but I'm sorry. Thanks for the meal." With that he walked out the door.

Kirito just looked in disbelief, even though his sister rejected him helping her he still persists. Not only that but Mikazuki had no where to stay for the night. "What do you think Kirito?" Sachi asked

"About what?"

"Mikazuki, can't you feel it." Now that she said it he always did feel something when he was around Mikazuki but he doubted that it was anything. "He walks with grief and regret, it follows him like a cloud."

"You're right, I never thought about it much but he does always make me feel that about him."

"I wonder why?" she said in a caring voice. She wanted to go ask him but she was afraid that it would be really rude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it was a short chapter everyone, but I am really running out of ideas. Do you think I should add characters from ALO pr GGO? It will probably take awhile for my next chapter. As always thanks for reading. If there is anything you think could be better please review or PM me.


	4. The Rescue Operation

I am starting to run out of Ideas, so I think I will add in a little surprise this chapter. Hope ya like it!

I am going to update the title and summary soon too, but a little heads up, my writing style has changed.

I don't own Sword Art Online or any of its characters, wish I did though…

Enjoy ( ^-^)/

Mikazuki was really starting to regret not joining that guild with Kirito after he heard what happened. The whole guild except for Kirito died off, Keita taking his own life, and the others being stolen by some monsters. Even with all that the others said he still blames himself for not joining. (Typical of anime sorrow.)

Mikazuki was wondering the town on floor 48 heading to his friends blacksmith shop, when he encountered a weird looking girl. She had blue hair, cat ears, and some weapon he didn't know this game had. Ignoring it he continues his journey across town.

"Heya Liz," Mikazuki said as he bursted through the doors only to see no one here, "Liz, where could you be?" he said with a weird tone trying to be funny. Looking under her counter, in the armor on display, even in the sword case. Eventually she decided to come out, but when she opened the door she hit Mikazuki on the back of the head with the door. All she heard was a quiet, "oww."

"Oh Mika, I'm so sorry," she says helping him back up to his feet, "What's up you haven't been here in a while?"

"Oh you know the norm, beating monsters, being the knight saving princesses and that stuff."

"What happened to the fire breathing dragon?"

"I forgot about that one, I guess not."

"You're really different now did something happen?"

"Nah, I'm just trying to face my problems head on instead of running." He said and all she could do is nod, "but anyway, I am here for something else." He says as he pulls out a dagger.

"You don't use daggers, what do you want me to do with it." She says, scratching his head he pretends to think.

"You can have it to sell, or do whatever you do." He looked around to make sure nobody was watching then said, "Keep this a secret but I seen this girl with cat ears and blue hair walking around here. And not only that but she had a weapon I never seen before."

Peaking Liz's interest with that one she leans in asking, "What is it?"

Leaning in further to her ear then leaning back real fast before he says, (drumroll) "I don't know."

Her look goes blank as she looks at him, "You. Don't. know. WHAT IT IS!?"

"How could I, I have never seen it before."

"hmm" she says thinking really hard, "Well, I don't know what to say. And by the way, how are things going with your sister, are you guys still rough."

"Ever since Kirito has joined the front lines she has really became herself again. Me and her are doing great compared to before."

As they continued talking, laughing, and telling stories they hear a scream from out of town. Grabbing their weapons they go to chase after the scream.

( ^-^)/

The blue headed girl was using some long ranged attack to fight the monster out of town. Which is something that no one has seen in SAO for the past year or so. She kept firing her arrows at the monster, but they were just bouncing off. Looking concerned she tried to pull out another arrow, but she was out. Just as the monster raised it's arm to hit her with it's club, she flinches and keeps her eyes closed only to open them and see it turn to polygons.

"Hey you alright there?" Mikazuki yells giving her his hand to help her up, "looks like he got you good."

"Yeah I'm fine," she says.

"You're a solo player huh?"

"Yeah."

"So am I," he says reaching out his hand, "Name's Mikazuki, nice to meet you."

"Sinon, nice to meet you too. But I want to know why you saved me?"

"Because, I can't just watch anyone get hurt, and especially not a girl like you." He says with a little chuckle. A light blush spreads across her cheeks when he said that, "but where did you get an avatar like that, and that weapon?"

"Oh the ears are removable. And the bow I made myself." She says with a touch of pride.

"Woah cool, I didn't know there were weapons like that."

"I doesn't seem like you would." She says looking at his 2 handed axe.

"Oh right, I guess. Do you have a place to stay, or are you doing anything after this?"

"No, why?"

He gets a small smile and says, "let's go over to my friends shop real fast, then I will take you somewhere to eat." She just nods in agreement nervous, but happy that someone actually seemed to care about her.

( ^-^)/

"Hey Liz I'm back!" Mikazuki shouts as he walks in.

"Welcome ba-" she stopped halfway when she saw Sinon. She ran over and grabbed Mikazuki's hand and dragged him to the back of the shop, leaving Sinon to wonder the shop by herself. "Who is that girl!?" Liz demanded.

"I was going to get to that until someone robbed me!" he said, "besides what does it matter to you?"

"Everything!" she replies.

"okay I will explain later." Mikazuki said as he walked back out to the front of the store. "Sorry Sinon, my friend is cheerful, but afraid to meet new people." Then he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "especially when they are cuter than her." Sinon blushed again.

Liz walks over and reaches out her hand and says, "Nice to meet you, I'm Liz the best blacksmith in the game!" she says proudly with her hands on her hips and the face.

"I'm not so sure about that." A guy in all black says, "I still broke your best sword remember?"

As he walks in further Mikazuki says, "This is Kirito, currently tied with me in strength."

"Not so sure about the last part." He says as he walks over and reaches out his hand, "nice to meet you."

"With another girl?" A somewhat irritated female voice said as Asuna charges in.

"And this is my sister Asuna." Mikazuki says pointing to her.

"Nice to meet you," Sinon says with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you too," Asuna says as she leans in to whisper to her and says, "Watch out for my brother and this other guy over here, they talk to a lot of girls."

"I don't." Mikazuki said, "It's because your boyfriend here attracts them, and then when they find out he is taken they come to me, and then when I say no they go back to him for good."

Asuna really didn't like that one, "Mika, brother, he. Is. Not. My boyfriend! Are we good?"

"I thought I was." He said with disappointment making Asuna blush.

"No we are not!"

Mikazuki grabbed Sinon's hand and takes her to a more privay=te spot as he brings up something pretty important. "Sinon, I know we just met but," this made her heart race, she thought that he was crazy asking her out right now, "I am actually a leader of a guild." Her hopes and dreams just got smashed, but ignoring that she let him continue, "You see I just started the guild and I have no members, I was wondering if… you would… want to join?"

She looked at him, thinking about all of her solo days being gone, and having a friend that would help her, "Yeah, I will." She said with a smile.

"Great, but all my friends in there… I am trying to get them to join too."

"That's fine." She said. She was always the type that wanted to be alone, but Mikazuki was the first person that ever showed that he cares about her which makes her happy, really happy. With that they both walked in and Mikazuki stood up on the counter getting ready to make an announcement. "Ahem." He said to get everyone's attention, "I am glad to announce that I officially have a guild of my own now." Everybody started cheering. "With me and Sinon as the only members for right now, but I am offering all of you to join!"

"count me in!" Liz said.

"Yeah me too." Asuna said.

"What about you Kirito?" Mikazuki said.

Kirito smiled, he considered it, but then he remembered his last guild and said. "Let me think about it some."

"Oh yeah and what happened to Klein?" Liz asked.

"His whole guild got killed in a boss raid." Asuna said.

"I will send him a message right now." Mikazuki said, "Oh yeah and one last thing, my new best friend Sinon here is second in command."

Sinon looked up at Mikazuki and said, "Why me? wouldn't one of your friends be better?"

"No one would be better for this job than you." He replied.

"Why? I am not as good as Asuna, and not as close as Liz."

"No. But you have more potential at being a leader."

As they talked a bit more a small girl with a pet dragon walked in. "Silica what are you doing here?" Kirito asks her.

"I got a message from Liz about the guild her boyfriend started."

"He is not my boyfriend." Liz yelled in the backround.

Silica walked up to Mikazuki and said, "You're Mikazuki the Guild leader right?"

"Yeah" he answers.

"Can I join also?"

"You are a friend of Lizbeth right?" She nods, "Of course you can then."

As the little girl jumped up and down Kirito asked, "So what is your guild called anyway?"

Everyone looked at Mikazuki as he got really embarrassed. "Well, hrmm, you see… I didn't really think about that."

"So you mean to tell us you made the guild without a name!?" Asuna shouted.

"It's not that I wanted to decide that with the other members."

"Then how about the Falcon Nights?" Sinon said.

"I like that!" Mikazuki said, "Alright do we all agree with what Sinon proposed?"

Everyone said, "Yeah it's good." And with that the name was decided

They all started talking and enjoying drinks when all the sudden a red head busted the door open. His head band almost falling off, and his face beat up looking. "Hey Mika bro, still got a spot open?" Klein asked.

"I always got a spot for you my man." He said as they did their secret hand shake.

"So hey you got a spot for the guild to always meet up, like a guild hall or something?" Silica asked

"I thought we would do it here." Mikazuki says.

"Mika, I hope you're trying to be funny." Liz says.

"Miss Liz may I? for a little bit?" he gave her his best Kitty cat eyes which were somehow irresistible for her.

"Alright but don't trash the place please."

"We are all good to go then." Mikazuki says counting all his members now.

"How many members do we have Mika?" Asuna asks.

"Let me see… Me, Sinon, Asuna, Liz, Silica, and Klein that's… 6 for now."

( ^-^)/

Mikazuki took Sinon to get something to eat. The whole time there was just silence. Until Sinon decided to break the peace, "So why would you help someone like me? I mean like you're doing too much for someone like me."

Mikazuki looked at her and said, "Your Shino Asada right?"

She looked at him with a really surprised look wondering how he could know that, "Yeah, why?" she started to get a bit irritated.

"I'm the senior class pres. You know Mikazuki Ito?"

When she said that she couldn't believe it, this guy was the charismatic guy that everyone liked. He was tall, kind, helpful, and most of all always helped someone in need. "You can't be. That… that's impossible!"

"Sadly enough it's true."

"So why are you helping me!?" she demanded. "Is it because you feel bad for me, because if that's it then forget me!"

"Don't start jumping to conclusions now."

"Then why!"

Mikazuki looked down trying to think of the best thing to say, he couldn't think of anything. "Because…" he began, "because the trouble you had in the real world, I remember that you didn't have any friends and…" he stopped when she slammed her hand down on the table.

"I never asked for you to get into my personal life!" she yelled getting everyone in the store to look at them, "I haven't accepted to join your guild yet either!" with that she stood up and ran out with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, but she heard a lot about Mikazuki in the real world.

Meanwhile Mikazuki just stared at where she was sitting. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, he didn't know how to handle this situation.

( ^-^)/

As Sinon ran, she ended up running into a dark forest that was dark whether it was night or day. Tired from all the running she sat down with her back against the tree. As she sat there she couldn't get Mikazuki of her mind, she just didn't know how to feel about him.

After sitting there for about an hour she heard a creepy voice say, "Shino… I have been waiting… for you." She stood up really fast and looked in every direction but seen no one. Sweat was rolling down her face as well as tears, she was scared unlike ever before. "Shino, what are you doing here alone? Did you finally realize that you belong to me?"

She turned around and seen red eyes glowing in the dark, scared out of her mind she screamed. She didn't know what to do; this really freaked her out, and now she is alone. "Get away you beast!" she yelled shooting an arrow at him, but her eyes got big when she saw him grab it and snap it in half.

"Don't resist just come with me and enjoy life." He said walking towards her, "Why wouldn't you want to come? Think about all the things we can do together in this game."

"Stay away! Don't come close!" She screamed as he began to walk closer faster, "MIKAZUKI!" she yelled not realizing whose name she just yelled.

"Calling on your boyfriend huh?" he said, "I'm your new boyfriend Shino, remember me, my name is Kyouji."

As soon as he says that her eyes get big and she freezes. He pulls out a sword and holds it against her throat. Then he moves it down as he gives her one stab in the stomach, just enough to lower her HP to the yellow zone. Then as soon as he hears the bushes moving and someone running towards them he moves it to her throat again.

( ^-^)/

Well guys I hoped you liked it. I know there are a quite of things different like Mikazuki's way of speech, but hey comment what you think and if I should change him back to a big time crybaby. I know Klein should be crying over losing his guild, so just be patient and you will see that happen (unless you don't want to of course.) But as always hoped you like it, and please leave advice in the comments or PM me.

Thanks for reading! \\\\(^-^)/


	5. Lauging Coffin: Kyouji

Hey thanks for reading this far. But you are still not close enough to the end ('_'). So hey here we go!

Real quick before I forget, I don't own SAO or any of the characters, and never will even if I did deserve it. (I will teach 'em a lesson.)

Enjoy ( ^-^)/

"You better stop right there!" Kyouji says, "If you don't say goodbye to your friend here."

"Like you're really going to do that!" Mikazuki says as he jumps out of the darkness and gices him a slight slash with his axe. "That wasn't even a warmup."

"You think a cat scratch will scare me?" he said, "Leave now or else- what!?" He says when he looks down to see Sinon missing. "I guess you distracted me." he says.

"Kyouji was it?" Mikazuki says, "I thought you were sent to prison."

"Oh you know things hsppen." Kyouji said trying to act friendly.

Mikazuki looks over to Sinon which is not stuck to his arm, "Hey Sinon, don't worry I got this guy." As he stands up she grabs his hand and stops him.

"I am not afraid to die, let me take him." She said with a serious look, "Things will be better this way anyway." She says as she stands up.

"No you can't, just because you may have problems doesn't mean you can just run away from them." Mikazuki say seriously, "Even if you die what good will that be for any of us, for me… think about it, is it worth dying?"

"I… i… just can't stand this life anymore," she says crying. "I don't care if I die! What does it matter to you anyway!? I never asked you to care!"

"I doesn't matter, people still love and care about you." When he said that she got surprised. Crying. She didn't know what to say.

"Then just stay with me forever!" She says crying into his chest, "never leave me, please…"

Mikazuki smiles, "Don't worry, just stay here while I take care of this small fry." Setting her down he walked over to Kyouji, and drew his axe. "I will take you on big guy, but just know you don't stand a chance against me, the great."

"We will just see about that." He says drawing a dagger.

Enjoy ( ^-^)/

The battle has been going on for thirty minutes, and Sinon just sat there feeling useless. She didn't have the strength to fight, after what happened she doesn't know what to do anymore. When she looked up at the fight again she seen Mikazuki losing to the murderer. She has been offered a position in Laughing Coffin quite a few times due to her closeness with a member in the real world.

"Mikazuki right?" Kyouji says, "It's over now, I got you."

"I wouldn't be sure about that!" They charge at eachother, but Mikazuki swings to early leaving his stomach open. Kyouji took this opportunity to get him in the stomach, as he stabbed him Sinon screamed at the sight of what was her only friend getting stabbed. As Mikazuki dropped to the ground he passed out, his HP was now in the red and Sinon felt even more useless especially since she felt like this was her fault.

"Well now, it's just us again." Kyouji said as he walked over to her, "Normally I would let you live and just bring you back to the guild with me, however… because the scene you saw here, it is guild policy to kill you." He said as his red eyes flashed.

"No please! No don't!" she says backing up, "Stop I promise I will do anything!"

"You know why I left him alive?" Kyouji says with a evil grin, "It's because I want him to see what happens when you fight laughing coffin!" After his last word his lifts his sword up and strikes down. Sinon closed her eyes for the impact, but when she opened them she seen Mikazuki and how the sword went through his abdomen to shield her.

As he was thrown back for the damage Kyouji did an evil laugh and said, "Look how foolish he is, I took your place for you. The poison on my blade will get to him anytime now."

Mikazuki looked up at him, with his HP in the really low red and almost all his strength gone he tried to grab his axe. While Mikazuki was struggling Kyouji raised his sword getting ready to strike again, but as soon as he started to swing down Mikazuki cut his arm off. And then he stood up and said, "I can't believe you guys would do this! You! I can't stand even being near you!" Mikazuki yelled as he started to release his anger on to him. Mikazuki used all his sword skills, and then for his final blow he swung at his neck. Killing Kyouji.

He looked down at Sinon, her HP was in the yellow, but he could tell she was more mentally hurt than anything. She looked up at him and seen him smiling at her, but as she ran over to him he passed out and landed into her arms.

( ^-^)

After sleeping for a few hours Mikazuki woke up. The whole time he was asleep his head was rested on Sinon's lap,she was crying thinking that he was going to die. "Sinon…" he said as his eyes slowly blinked open, "You're still here."

"You idiot!" she yelled at him, "why did you do something so dumb?" she demanded, "I should've been the one." He smiled as he admired her face, "What are you smiling at? Don't you realize I was worried to death thinking you died over here!?"

"I know…" he replied as his smile faded, "but we should get back to the others soon." He said.

"why did you do that!?" she asked again in her demanding tone.

"Because…" he started, "When I seen you laying there, I couldn't help but think about Ayumi."

"Ayumi?"

"She was my girlfriend, before she died in this game." He said, "when I seen you laying there I thought I seen Ayumi there."

She reached down and hugged him saying, "Just please… please. Please never do something stupid like that again okay?"

"I promise." He said with a smile.

( ^-^)

A few hours later Asuna came into the forest where they were staying to see what was happening and why they both were missing. After hours of searching she finally found them sleeping. Sinon's head on Mikazuki's shoulder and his head on hers.

Asuna kneeled down next to Sinon to heal her, she looked over at Mikazuki sleeping only to see him covered in sweat and he started to sound like he was running out of breath when he said in his sleep, "I didn't kill you… Ayumi…" When Asuna heard that she started to hurry.

As Sinon sat up she looked at Mikazuki and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I think he is more mentally damaged than physically." She said reliving Sinon.

But as she got her potions out he got up real fast and grabed her rapier and pointed it at himself. "Mikazuki what are you doing!?" Asuna yelled, "You're about to die!"

"I know that." He answered, "I am no longer needed in this world… I am only causing trouble." He started to push the blade against his neck, and now Sinon was totally scared, "I killed Ayumi, it was my fault!" he yelled as tears started to come down, "Why couldn't I just keep my promise!?"

He was about to strike himself but right when I was half an inch away from his neck Sinon grabbed the blade. "Mika… Mikazuki please…" she said crying, "remember what you said earlier!"

"Yeah, but we're different. And nobody loves me anymore anyway. I'm just a murderer now. So let go Sinon!"

"No there are still people who love you… your sister is right here, and she still loves you."

"No she doesn't. can you just let go already!"

"And. And… I… I. I LOVE YOU!" she yelled at him.

That one really caught his attention, "I am grateful for that, but this is the only way to atone for what I have done."

Asuna pulled the blade out of his hands, and Sinon hugged him tight and said, "This life is going to be worth living. You taught me that." She kept trying to think of something but having him crying on her shoulder like that was kind of hard to deal with. "And what about me? if you were to die right now I would to." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said crying.

"Don't be." She said. They sat there hugging for a good moment until Asuna finished healing Mikazuki, after that they all went home.

( ^-^)

As Asuna, Sinon and Mikazuki walked into town Mikazuki became really weak and dizzy. The effects of the poison from the sword just barely started to settle in him.

"Asuna… can we… find someplace *cough* to… stay…" he said struggling to say anything.

"Asuna we have to hurry he is turning pale!" Sinon said with worry, " He looks really sick."

"It must be from that sword wound he had, that blade must have had poison on it." Asuna said as she looked down at him. Asuna and Sinon hurry to the closest inn they could find and lay him down on the bed. As Asuna pulled out an antidote Mikazuki put his hand on it and stopped her from giving it to him.

"Asuna, I… have some…thing I. have. To say to… you." He said barely being able to breathe.

"Save your breath and try to keep your strength." She said

"I'm. not. Your… real… bro…ther." And with that he let out one big breathe and passed out.

"Asuna are you okay?" Sinon asked while Asuna cryed, tears raining down from her eyes she collapsed to the floor.

"Mika, why… why did you… WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT!?" she cried, "why…why…" she kept saying.

Sinon just looked at Mikazuki and thought about everything that happened earlier and started to feel responsible for this, she turned around so she couldn't she Asuna, " I'm sorry… I didn't"

"It's not your fault!" Asuna interrupted, Asuna stood up and looked at Sinon, "You didn't do anything wrong, in fact you only helped, because you truly cared for him." As they sat there embracing each other crying Kirito walked in the room.

"He's not dead yet," he said as he walked over to see him.

"Oh yeah? Well he isn't waking up you know!?" Asuna said angrily, "how can you walk in here so calm, can't you see my brother is dying!"

"I can." He said looking over to her, "The poison that is affecting him right now won't kill him but put him in an endless sleep in the game, which means IRL he won't die."

"Really?" Sinon asked, "Is there anything we can do for it?" She stood up and looked Kirito in the eye.

"Yeah, in fact there is." He said

"What is it?" Asuna asked as she stood up.

"A flower somewhere in the fields of floor 45. It's a special flower that can remove the effects of any poison." He said, " And I will happily retrieve it for you."

"Please." Asuna asked.

With that Kirito left to get the flower, but his unusual kindness made Asuna feel weird, she has never seen him act like that before. That just made her wonder what kind of guy he truly is on the inside or the side he doesn't show. Ever since the guild he was in died off and this girl he cryed about died he as acted totally different. He used to be known as the selfish beater that nobody cared about, but know he was starting to be kind, cool, and relaxed.

( ^-^)/ 2 hours later!

"Guys I'm back!" Kirito shouted as he seen only Sinon sleeping next to Mikazuki. He walked over to her and shook her gently to wake her, "Hey, I am back with the flower, how is he doing?"

She stood up and stretched. Then yawned. Then itched. Then stretched again. Then yawned. Then said, "He has been sleeping the whole time, but his breathing was getting harder." She walked away as Kirito started to do whatever you do with that flower.

He opened up the menu and put the flower in is hand, then used it. It dropped a drop of liquid from it's leaf into Mikazuki's mouth that has been open the whole time. After sitting there for ten more minuets his eyes slowly blink open.

"Mika!" Sinon said as he sat up on the bed and they embraced each other, "How do you feel?" she said not letting go.

"I feel fine, how's Asuna?" he said with concern, "Is she upset at what I told her earlier?" He knew this would be tough for her to handle, but the truth would come out one day when she would find out they don't have the same family name. Which hers was Yuuki, and his was Ito.

"She's upset, but I am sure she will be fine. She is pretty tough." Kirito said, "But if you want we can get her?"

"No!" Sinon interrupted, "He has to rest a little longer before we can do that."

"It's alright," Mikazuki said.

"No I don't want to see you hurt again, and seeing Asuna will only make us all feel bad for what happened." But as soon as she finished her last word the door opened with Asuna, Klein, Liz and a girl Mika has never seen before.

"Are you feeling better now?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, but why did you bring everyone here, even someone I don't know?" He asked

"I wanted you to feel good about this whole thing." She said back to that.

"What's up Mika not happy to see me?" Lis says.

"quite the contrary actually I wanted to see you." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sinon asks him.

"Not in that kind of way!" He assures her.

"So Mika got a girlfriend finally huh?" Klein said.

Mika stood up on the bed and got everbody's attention and said, "We will raid the floor 50 boss in two days."

"Mika shouldn't you focus on recovering?" Asuna asked him with concern.

"No need this is a video game, it is not exactly like real life." He said, "Alright we got two days, and Kirito please come if you want to. And invite anyone else you might think to be useful." With that he sat down on the bed and everyone went their way.

( ^-^)

Sorry the end of this chapter was like that, but I really am getting tired of the pattern I am seeing in these chapters. As always review or DM a suggestion, and thank you to those who have I really appreciate it, and remember when you comment on mine someone else could use that advice also.

Thank you for reading \\\\(^_^)/

/


	6. KBO boss raid

I do not own SAO or any of its characters.

Enjoy ( ^-^)/

It's been two days since Mikazuki had gotten poisoned and attacked by a laughing coffin member Kyouji. Mikazuki had planned a boss raid for this day, but nobody was showing up. Not even Sinon.

He stood there for over 1 hour then he finally swiped down to open his menu and send everybody a message. After sending everyone a message something unexpected happened, a guild one that Mika used to dream of joining KBO or Knights Of Blood Oath came to do a raid also. When the commander of their party see him waiting by the entrance to the Labyrinth he halted his troops.

The commander walked over to him and asked, "What are you doing here alone?"

Mika looked at him scanned him top to bottom, after verifying that he was real he said, "I am waiting for my friends to join me for a raid."

"How many friends do you have?"

"seven…" he said quietly.

"You want to join us in our raid?" the commander asked him.

Just then he received every ones replies that said none of them could make it, which was really weird. He thought about just waiting for another day, but he didn't like the idea of running from the enemy especially when they are right under his nose.

"Yeah, sure."

"What is your level?" the commander asked

"I'm level 70."

"Alright then follow us. Troops march!" and they all went in, there was probably at least 50 of them marching in to take down the boss. As they walked the commander looked over at Mika and said, "You know I'm not all that surprised that you were going to try and take down the boss with only 7 people."

"Yeah?"

"You know our guild KBO has been watching you for a while now. An-"

Mika interrupted him, "Watching me!?"

"Yeah, well not too much, just your fights only."

"Huh. You guys scouting for troops?"

"Yeah you could say that, but we needed a second incharge, which was going to be you, but we see that you lead your own guild now."

"Yeah, it's just me and my friends, and then my friends friends, you like that.

The talked as they walked through the large dark labyrinth. Mika and the commander got along really well and talked the whole way except for in fights, and not only that but they helped eachother by passing information back and forth. Mika was really happy that he brought his troops at the time he did, but it was weird it seemed like the all were just people to play around with, even the commander. It seemed like the guild leader didn't really care what happened to them as long as they followed orders.

Mika didn't really know if that was how it was but that was how it seemed.

( ^-^)

After Mika and the commander had been in the labyrinth for a while, all of Mika's friends or comrades came to the entrance. There stood, Kirito, Asuna, Agil, Silica, Klein, Lisbeth, and Sinon.

"Where is he?" Asuna asked as she opened her friends list to track his location.

"He probably went in a while ago." Kirito said calmly, "You know how he is when the enemy is right in front of him."

Klein went running in, "If that's the case I will go after him."

"Klein no, it's not safe!" Lisbeth yelled worrying that another one of her friends might die in there.

"Most of my friends already died, I can't let another die, and especially not Mika!" He yelled back as his eyes began to water at the thought of his former guild-mates.

Klein remembered that day really clear. No matter how much he didn't want to remember it he did. It haunted him every night he went to sleep, and every morning he woke up and didn't have 20 people to feed.

It was on a dark night, they walked through a canyon on floor 46 headed back to town to stay the night. It was so dark that they really couldn't see anyone or anything more than a few meters away. As they walked through the darkness the stayed as close together as they could so that way they wouldn't get separated. But next to them was a big cliff that led down into the dark endless pit. They lit a torch bright enough to keep them from falling down it, but they couldn't see if any monsters were going to come or approach them.

One thing they never thought of attacking them was… Laughing Coffin, the murdering guild. Whether they were paid to kill or did it for fun that was all they did. There weren't even doing it to steal your Col or items, they did it for the specific reason that they thought it was fun to see people die and suffer. It was hard to put them into prison, or catch them because they were so sneaky. You could kill them when they attack you without becoming a red player also.

So if you attack a red player and kill him you will not be a red player for that, you will remain. Because as far as the game knows you did it for self-defense (sorry I don't know if that really is how it is).

So as Klein and his guild walked watching their each and every step, very carefully and steadily. They forgot about watching their backs. When none of them were paying attention a black figure behind them quickly walked up to them and pushed one of them off the edge, killing him. When Klein and the rest of the group looked back to where the scream came from they seen he was missing, which means he fell off the edge they all thought. Little did they know as another was pushed of the edge, Klein walked to the back to look and see if he could find someone who was doing this. He couldn't see anything. But as he looked harder he seen a black figure -a few actually- standing there looking at all of them.

"Men that way, they pushed them off the edge!" Klein shouted as they all drew their weapons, "charge!" They all ran toward the figures, but they kept getting killed with one swing of the swords, none of Klein's men could handle a fight against Laughing Coffin. The fight only went on for a minute or two then all of his men were died. Klein, scared for his life ran towards the town as fast as possible. Laughing Coffin already got what they wanted, they didn't need him. So they left him alone.

When Klein got back in town he looked all over for someone he could trust, but Kirito, Asuna, and Mika had already left town a while ago. He would message them, but they might be asleep. He didn't know if he should cry for his dead friends, or if he should be scared that Laughing Coffin might still come after him. Extremely tired from running he goes to a small bar that is in the town and sat down. After ordering his drink, a guy in all black sat down next to him.

"Hey, man." Klein said trying to get his attention. They guy next to him looked over to listen to what he had to say. "My whole guild just got killed by Laughing Coffin; do you know where their HQ is?"

The man looked at him with a weird grin and said, "Their just a myth that people came up with to scare you." He looked Klein in the eye, and squinted, "They. Don't. Exist. There is no. such. Thing."

Klein looked at him and thought about how he heard about them form Mika first, but he thought it was a lie also, up until now anyway. As he thought about it, that is how they get their victims. People that don't believe that they exist are the ones who are targeted because when people do see them they react in fear and it's easier to kill them. But people that know of their existence know what to expect from them and are more prepared to fight.

After what happened that day Klein swore that he wouldn't ley anymore of his friends die, even if it meant to protect them with his life. Not one of his friends are an exception to that. He can't help but think about how it was his fault; he could've joined the fight and helped them, but instead he just stood and watched as all his friends got killed in minutes right in front of him. The anger from that made him realize what his next step is, but just knowing he could've helped only makes him get angry at himself too.

As he stood in the door way to the Labyrinth he said to Lis, "I will protect you, no not just you, all of you with my life." Everyone looked at him nobody knew what to say, "So I will go in there and help Mika even if I die helping, I will do whatever it takes!" He said as he clenched his fists, "I will not let history repeat itself!"

"I understand how you feel but-" Lis said but was cut off by Klein

"No you don't understand!" He yelled back, "All of them… every single one of them! They… they… THEY ALL DIED!" he yelled in frustration which made Lis feel kind of bad, not realizing where she came from. "I am going whether you like it or not." He said as he ran inside.

Asuna put her hand on LIs' shoulder and said in a soothing, calming voice, "Don't worry about what he said, he just over reacted."

"No he was right." Everyone looked at Lis, "he is right, I don't understand what it's like to lose all your friends."

Everyone looked down and seen what they all did wrong, as everyone kind of just looked down sad Sinon broke the silence, "He was right we need to protect our friends; each other. If we ever want to make it out of this game alive. One thing Mika taught me is that you need to be strong and willing, don't run away from your problems tackle them one by one."

Everyone smiled and looked at each other then Asuna said, "Let's go in after them!" and with that everyone ran into the Labyrinth.

( ^-^)

By them time Everyone else ran in after Klein he was already near the boss room, inside he heard swords clinging and clanging. Metal hitting metal, sword against sword, and worse of all he heard someone get hit. But as he listened he didn't just hear Mika, he heard a whole lot more people. As he stood there listening trying to open the door everyone else ran up to him.

"Klein!" Lis yelled, "Let us help!"

Klein smiled, happy that everyone else decided to help. "It's not just him in there."

"Who else?" Kirito asked, "don't tell me."

"No not that." Klein said, "just help me open the door so we can help."

With that they all pushed open the door, but what they seen was horrible. It was 40 or so KBO soldiers lying on the ground severely injured, and when they looked for Mika they seen him with their commander in his arms. Looked like the commander was about to die, and Mika's HP was in the low yellows. It looked like he said something to the commander but then the commander disappeared into blue and white polygons.

Just after that the boss swung down a hammer that looked like it was going to hit him, so Mika closed his eyes awaiting the impact.

( ^-^)

Thanks for reading this much, it makes me feel good at night to know someone read it. Like always got a suggestion or anything else to share comment. And comment if you think I shoud pair Kirito x Asuna, Klein x Lisbeth, and OC x Sinon.

Thank you \\\\(^_^)/


	7. Dueling it out

Thanks for reading hope you like it!

I don't own SAO or any of its characters.

Enjoy ( ^-^)/

As everyone watched the sword fly down towards Mika they all closed their eyes before impact, but when they opened them they saw Klein blocking the slash that was aimed for Mika. Klein looked at Mika with a small grin growing on his face.

"Mika, you have to watch what you're doing, alright?" He said with a wink, Mika looked at him with a smile and nodded. Everybody just watched them perform their best against the giant monster. As Mika went for a giant upper cut swing with his axe, Klein dived down sword first into the monsters back. As Mika put all his strength into one downward slash making the boss screech loudly, Sinon couldn't watch anymore not doing something herself, she started shooting a barrage of arrows at the boss' head. But as the boss' HP reached the last bar, it pulled out a weapon that nobody expected; a large double sided axe, capable of smashing and cutting anything.

"Alright Klein, I will distract it while you attack its rear while it's not watching." Klein nodded as they carried out their plan. As the large beast attacked Mika he would just block it's attacks while Klein would jump up and attack the back of its head, which just so happened to be its weak spot. After Klein gave it a good one, he roared and turned around to look at him, it swung at him, but thanks to Klein's agility he dodged it as him and Mika switched positions.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold him!" Klein yelled at Mika.

"Alright just hold on, I got the decisive blow right here!" Mika stretched his arm back as if he was going to throw his axe.

"Mika you aren't…"Lisbeth said shocked at what he was doing.

"I am!" he yelled, "Here I come!" He threw his axe, it span continuously in 360 degrees. It kept spinning as it cut through the monster, and then came right back like a boomerang making it go through him twice. As Mika grabbed his axe with one hand, the dust cleared up to where everyone could see his face, his long brown hair blowing in the wind from the axe that he just caught, and his pale face covered in mud, but his tall, big, and powerful body standing proud on his feet. Just as the monster walked towards him ready to kill, it turned into polygons, thousands, yet it was beautiful.

After the boss was defeated all anyone heard was Sinon yelling, "idiot!" everyone looked over at her only to see her blue hair against Mika's big chest as she held onto him crying. "Why would you come here alone!?"

"I didn't," he said simply, he sighed knowing how she must of felt, but he said, "I was here with forty knights from KBO." Everybody gasped when they heard this; they couldn't believe what he just said. Forty!? No one has ever teamed up with them like that before. "They were trying to recruit me," Mika explained, "but I refused, then the commander of the troops offered for me to come with him." Everyone could only look at him; no one had words to say. He looked down at the blue haired girl hugging him tightly he pushed her away and looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I… I… I just didn't want…"

"Want what?" she asked quietly.

"Want any of you to… never mind…" he looked down, and as he lifted his head he seen everybody looking at him with curious eyes. Mika sighed knowing he might have to explain more, but he just didn't feel that right now was the place or time to do so. And plus what about his new sword skill, he's sure that everybody noticed that how come they aren't asking.

Kirito walked over to him, "Sinon is only up to your nose huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mika asked

"Nothing… I was just observing." Kirito didn't make it past the tip of his nose either, Mika was only a few inches smaller than Agil which is still pretty tall. He wasn't full Japanese either, so everybody thought that was why. Kirito walked right up to him, looked him top to bottom than said, "I understand how you feel. It's not something you want to happen again or ever wanted to happen; it's something you worked to protect, and something that you promised. But in the end… you weren't able to keep the promise or protect anyone. Right?"

"Yeah." Mika said looking down, that was really what he needed to hear. "You're right Kirito, but even if I failed I need to keep going, and keep trying to be successful, striving for perfection! But this time I won't be alone, because…" tears slowly started to come out of his eyes, "because… I… I… I have all of you guys to help me from now on!" Everybody smiled and nodded agreeing to what has been said by the leader of their group. Everyone felt better now but one question still remained for the brown haired man.

"Sooo… Mika?" Klein said acting cool.

"What's up?"

"You see, I wanted to ask about that sword skill you used earlier." Everyone looked at each other everybody forgot about that, and honestly Kirito already knew from not too long ago how he would have got it. Everyone lost in thought thinking about how he must have got it looked at him awaiting his answer.

"After fighting Laughing Coffin it just appeared in my skills." Kirito smiled because his suspicions were correct. Argo told him something about how after fighting certain high level beasts or players you will receive a skill that there is only one of, but yet there are millions more skills to get before you have them all, which is probably impossible for most of the population.

( ^-^)/

The next day Mikazuki woke up to see the beautiful sun shining in through the window, which offended his newly opened eyes. It felt like they were burning, like a newly formed wound; he didn't even know those were possible. As he sat up he stretched and fulfilled his every morning routine, which was a difficult as fighting a monster to him. He had just put his pants on when there was a knock at the door; he opened the door without even putting his shirt on.

"Mika!" Sinon screamed.

"What!?" he yelled back, "Can't you see I'm working out here." He said as he pretended to be short on breath and he started to do pushups.

"Yeah right, can you just put a shirt on please?"

"Why? I think I look buff like this." She opened her eyes to see him still not with a shirt on, she decided to try to not let it bother her, but she hated these kinds of things from him. "So what's up with coming here so early?"

"I was just making sure you weren't still sleeping."

"ME!? Still in bed!? Ha you're kidding right?" he said pretending to be laughing.

"You're acting weird today." Mika's whole facial expression changed from happy to utterly confused. He didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult. He just looked at her, with a totally blank face. "What is with you today?"

"Nothing," he replied blandly, "How are you though, I mean you're okay right?"

"I would be better if I didn't have to see your ripped abs, honestly just get a shirt on idiot."

"I… uhh… kind of… don't have… one." He said looking away not knowing what she was going to do next.

"How did you lose your shirt?" she asked with a serious voice, he could tell she wasn't playing around today.

"It ripped so I threw it away." He lied; he thought for sure that one would work.

"I don't think that happens in this game."

"Yeah well it di-" he was interrupted by Klein opening the door.

"Hey Mika buddy you up! Oh my god!" he shouted as he spotted the half-naked, ripped, muscular, and huge chest that Mika had with Sinon sitting next to him. "Sorry guys, I will… uh… comeback later."

"Wait!" Mika said stopping Klein from leaving, "What were you going to say or ask, or do whatever you were going to do?"

Klein sighed in relief because he thought Mika was just going to tell him the 'You better not tell anyone what you saw.' Or having Mika and Sinon blush brightly and Mika say 'you better not have saw anything!' but he said neither. "Oh yeah umm… oh right! I was going to tell you that the rest of us were going to a fancy little café that Agil started not too far from here and was thinking you would like to join us." he said scratching the back of his neck nervously, still wondering if he seen too much of what was happening in here.

"Sure we would love to join you guys!" Mika said with a big smile happily which didn't seem to match his body, but whatever.

"You need to get a shirt first." Sinon said bitterly, she couldn't stand to be with him if he was going to walk around like this. Although she has to admit, she really likes seeing his muscles.

"Wait you lost your shirt!?" Klein yelled surprised at what his innocent ears just heard. He looked and noticed the Mika had these leather straps going around his back to hold his axe on.

"Well you see, when I rented this place yesterday, my armor was so worn it broke when I took it off, and the shirt was attached or part of the armor." Sinon and Klein both looked at him with really awkward expressions, but hey he didn't care.

( ^-^)/

As Mika walked around and Towards Agil's café all the girls around town were staring at his bare chest, and stomach which he didn't even notice but it seemed to rile up Sinon so much that she grabbed his arm and took him to the closest armor store.

"Get whatever you like, I will pay for it." She said with her arms crossed, irritated by him a lot. It took thirty Minutes before he saw something that he thought would suit him best. It was a Knight Style armor plate over a long, dark blue, over coat. The dark grey looked great over the dark blue, and when Mika tried it on it looked even better on him than on display, and his black pants matched perfectly.

After paying 30,000 Col for it, Sinon and Mikazuki headed towards the café Klein was talking about to see everyone, but as they walked out of the store someone Mika knew from the real world walked up to him, "Hey Mika." She said with a sly smile.

Sinon got close to Mika and asked, "Who is this?"

Mika looked down at her and knew exactly what she was thinking and said, "One of my friends, you know what I mean." Sinon just got behind him worried that she might recognize her maybe; she was always worried about that though, "Hey Ayame, how is it going?" He said with a pleasant smile.

"I see you already hooked up with another girl." She said acting disappointed, "Isn't that kind of disrespectful towards Ayumi" She tried to rile Sinon up, but she was too worried about what was going to happen to even hear what she said.

"Were not dating." He said plainly shaking his head, "But I already know what you want, honestly you don't think that, but it's because you wanted me this whole time huh?" He said with a smile knowing he just blew her cover.

"You're still the smartest out of everyone I know." She said with her smile that just won't go away, "So how about it, why don't we go somewhere together." She said TRYING to have a seductive voice. "Besides you wouldn't want to be with Shino would you, we all know about her?" When she said Sinon's real name she freaked out, and started to panic, but tried to hide it and herself behind Mika.

"What are you implying!?" Mika said starting to get irritated, "She's just fine!"

"Oh so you hadn't heard the rumors then right?"

"Oh I have, but who cares about that, she did it for all the right reasons!" But Mika didn't realize she brought up Sinon's past because she knew it would affect her, and start her PTSD, which it did. Behind Mikazuki's back she was having flashbacks of that day. The day she shot the robber until he died, when her and her mom were at the post office and the robber came in with a gun. Scared for her mom and the workers in the post office she bit his hand until he dropped the gun. She picked up the gun, but the robber wasn't going to let her get away with it, so he tackled her and started wrestling with her 11 year old self until… until… she pulled the trigger shooting him in the stomach.

He kept moving after that so then she shot him two more times until she was too scared to even think about pulling the trigger one more time. As she seen his blood pouring out and all over the floor she freaked out. Now remembering that day had always given her a panic attack and freaked her out to the point she would throw up. She even threw up in class one time, which Ayame was present for.

Everyone at school made fun of her except one boy; he was tall and had brown hair. He saved her a few times from the bullies, though his face was always hidden out of school with a hood and sunglasses so she never knew who he was.

"You know what that is enough out of your dirty mouth!" Mika shouted at her he is angry, more than he has been in a while, "you can just go away!"

"Oh can I?" she said with a really bad voice as her friend that Mika couldn't see help up Sinon; she was still affected by what happened earlier.

"Fine, let's duel here and now."

"What are the rewards?"

"If I win then I get Sinon back."

"Then if I win you will go on a date with me."

"Fine, I will take that, you ready." He opened up the menu and sent her the challenge request which she accepted, "1, 2, 3, go!" He yelled as the fight began.

( ^-^)/

Meanwhile Klein was with the others at Agil's café, they were waiting for Mikazuki and Sinon so they could discuss their plans to raid Laughing Coffin's base. They all sat there waiting not thinking that something bad could be happening, they were just absent minded at the time. Although Kirito and Asuna started to talk to each other more.

"You two are just perfect together!" Lis said jokingly.

"Were not dating!" Asuna yelled back.

"It's true though you two are pretty good," Agil said, "You know I met my wife in a game like this." His face had pretty unique features compared to everybody else's. His face was more defined and adult looking (He was an adult by the way) but his darker skin and face didn't make him look Japanese.

"We are not together," Kirito said trying to get him to stay away with that stuff so nobody got any ideas.

"I wonder where Mika is." Lis said trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

"The way I seen him with Sinon earlier, they probably went on a date." Klein said.

"WHAT!?" Lis said kind of disappointed.

A random guy ran in and shouted, "There is a fight down the street."

"WHAT!?" everyone said in unison. They all ran out only to see Mika fighting a girl while Sinon was being held captive by some guy.

They could only stand there and watch the fight, which it looked like Mika was holding back against Ayame, but nobody really knew what was going on. As they watched they seen Ayame finally put her blade up to his neck, thinking the battle was going to end there everybody watched with anticipation.

( ^-^)/

Hope you guys liked it, Leave a review or DM if there is anything you think I should do better or add in my next chapter, I am always open to suggestions, and if you want to criticize please do in the comments so everyone can see. Do you guys think I should have Klein with Lisbeth, or should Sinon and LIs compete for the position?

Well as always thanks for reading! \\\\(^_^)/


	8. Final battle

I do not own SAO or any of its characters.

Enjoy ( ^-^)/

With Ayame's blade of her 1 handed sword up to Mika's neck, she looks down at him with a small grin growing on her face. But with the grin, her dark purple hair went over her eyes making them hard to see, her whole facial expression was really creepy.

"So you will take me anywhere I want right?" she said assuming her victory, "because I am kind of picky unlike the other girl." Mika smiled at this, Ayame was wondering why he was smiling I mean, this isn't a time to be smiling is it? And besides she is sure of her victory, nothing can take it away from her now.

"Mika! You got to give it your all!" Asuna yelled, "Don't give up!"

"Yeah Mika, you can take her down!" Klein yelled, "what is Mika doing this for anyway?"

"Probably Sinon over there." Kirito said pointing over to Sinon, the whole group gasped as they seen her passed out being held by some random guy.

"You are pretty good," Mika said smiling still, "where did you learn to fight like this?"

"I will tell you on our date," she said, "but why are you smiling, is this not unpleasant?"

"Oh no, it's not that!" he said shaking his head, "it's you! So sure of victory, yet not protecting your weak spots."

"What do you me-" she was interrupted by Mika kneeing her in the stomach with full strength. She just looked at him in awe, how was he not scared with the blade where it was? And how did he knee her so strongly?

"Looks like I win." He said slowly and calmly as he moved his arm with the axe in a throeing position, "looks like our date got cancelled." He threw the axe as hard as he could, going right through her, her HP dropped into the red and Mika was the winner. Ayame fell to her knees and looked up at Mika who was now laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at!?" she asked furiously, "it is not funny ya know!?" she was now crying, the love of her life, just rejected her in front of hundreds of people.

He leaned in and said, "I didn't mean to upset you, but were you with Ayumi at all in this game?"

She started to shake, she didn't want him to ask that, "n-n-no w-why?"

"I was just curious." He said as he stood up and walked towards Sinon. The men that were holding here let go and Mikazuki carried her, as most would say bridal-style back to a close by inn. Quite sadly though the only room they had available was a room with one bed.

After laying her down on the bed there was a knock at the door. When Mika opened the door he saw Kirito and the others waiting for the signal to come in. After Mika gestured them to come in they all sat down on the couch in the room. The first thing they all noticed was Sinon, she was still passed out on the bed.

"Mika, what… what happened?" Kirito asked, "what was that fight about earlier?"

Mikazuki sighed, he knew that was going to be one of the first things asked but he didn't expect Kirito to ask out of everyone, "That girl I was dueling," he started to say, "She was a friend from my school in real life. Me, and her went to the same school, she always tried to get close to me, but I had Ayumi at the time so I had to reject her." He looked down regretting what he was going to say next, "She used Sinon as a hostage of sorts to try and force me on a date with her, but we decided that if she won the duel I would go, but if she lost then Sinon was given back to me."

Everybody understood how that must have felt, painful, sad, and most of all he must of felt like it was his fault, I mean he dragged her into a problem of his. "I didn't want to tell you this but…" Kirito looked down, this was a somewhat sad thing for him to talk about but he felt he had to say it, "She is… the… one that killed… Ayumi"

Mika's eyes widened, what Kirito just said made perfect sense and he couldn't expect it any other way. She was always jealous when they were together and she even too Sinon for the same reason. Mika's whole facial expression changed from a worried and sad look to a angry and revengeful look. As he stood up and walked towards the door Asuna grabbed his wrist, when she looked into his eyes when he looked back at her, she could see the pain and anger building up.

"Calm down brother, there is no point right?" Asuna said with a soothing voice, "is that really a reason she should die too? Wouldn't you be just as bad as her if you did that?"

He grabbed her hand and turned towards her; he looked her in the eye and said, "You're right, I guess. If the time comes where she bothers any of you guys again let me know so that way I can show her a thing or two." He punched his hand into his other hand as he released his anger.

As Asuna sat back down Mika sat on the bed next to Sinon everyone was quiet until they heard Sinon scream and shout Mika's name as if she was about to get killed. Mika looked at her worried, she was still asleep but she was covered in sweat. He shook her gently to wake her, but she wouldn't walk up eventually he just slapped her to wake her which actually worked. She sat up only to see everyone staring at her with worried countenances. When she seen Mika right next to her she clinged onto him crying.

He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back as she calmed down, "Mika… why did… why did you not tell me?" she asked crying, "that you were the one, with the coat and glasses, the prince that only one girl could ever have gotten. The boy everybody wanted, the one who saved me from the bullies every time but would leave before I could say anything; even ignoring everyone at school except Ayumi"

He looked at her shocked she found this out; he intended to keep this a secret. He just kept petting her back until he pushed her away so that she could look into his eye; as they locked eyes Mika gently put his hands on her cheeks. As they both leaned in for their first passionate kiss everyone was just staring intensely. It looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads.

It continued for a good 30 seconds, but then they suddenly felt out of breath. Mika gently brushed her hair out of her face and asked, "will you stay by my side forever, so that way… I can… al-always… prot-protect you…?" They were both blushing brightly, bright enough that it looked like light was actually coming out of their cheeks.

She slapped him and said, "idiot." Quietly giggling pointing over at everyone, Mika looked only to remember that everyone was right there watching this whole time, "You're such a idiot sometimes."

"Why is that?"

"You confess to me in front of all those people, and we even have our first kiss in front of them!?"

He just scratched the back of his neck shyly as he thought up something that he thought would work, "I thought it would be fine since they… they are our…friends?" with a hint of nervousness.

"Idiot…" she said as they went in for another kiss.

( ^-^)/

3 weeks later they were finally on floor 75, they were only 25 floors away now. Kirito and Asuna hit off during the three weeks and even got married, before Mika and Sinon ever would; they said it was smarter to let love bloom. Also Mika and Kirito became besties during that time, which helped the assault team a lot.

As they walked up to the boss room in the dungeon Heathcliff the leader of KBO looks at everyone and then finally opens the door, letting everyone go in before him, and unexpectedly he got locked out. Which he actually did on purpose. As everybody looked around Asuna grabbed on to Kirito's arm, and the rest of them looked for the boss. Suddenly everybody heard a weird noise coming from the ceiling, as each one of them looked up they say the boss; it had a long boney body, in fact it's body was bones. It looked like a long vertebrae with bone tentacles that made it walk, it had 6 red glowing eyes and a big skull housing them.

( ^-^)/

The fight went on for 20 minutes, after more than half of everyone was wiped out they finally finished the boss. But suddenly, everyone except for two players became paralyzed. Mika ran over to Sinon who was about to fall head first on the ground and caught her.

"What's going on?" she said struggling to move, "why can only you and Kirito move?"

Mika looked at her and said, "Don't worry; I am sure we will all be fine. Just wait for me, we will get you back up and running."

A tear ran down her cheek as she looked Mika in the eye, she couldn't help but noticed how worried he was; his eyes didn't hide anything. "Mika, I know you're worried but… you need to do what you need to do. After what we have been through together, you showed me that we need to be strong." She tried to pat his shoulder but she couldn't move, "we will win this!" a small smile grew on her face as sweat overcame the tears.

Mikazuki set her down gently, but as she hit the ground a light came from the ceiling, it was Heathcliff. Mika walked over next to Kirito, as they both stood there waiting for his arrival. When he hit the ground Kirito spoke up, "So Heathcliff, or should I say Kayaba how has it been watching us all die?"

Heathcliff laughed, he couldn't believe someone igured it out, "So you found out huh?"

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious actually," Mika said shrugging.

"Well first thing is first, that was your HP" Kirito said, "It has never been in the yellow before, or at least that is what they say, second is how everyone is paralyzed and both me and Mika are not."

"Hmph, you got good sight for kids, I have to say I was sick of just standing around and watching so I actually decided that if you and Mika there could defeat me then the game is over. I mean honestly watching everybody has just been making me feel bad."

"LIAR!" Sinon shouted out noisily, "YOU" she was stopped before she could say anymore because Heathcliff used a pain creator which made her feel pain even when nothing was happening.

"So how about it, you and you against me?" he said getting ready to disable his GM privileges.

"I will take you up on that offer!" Mika said confidently.

"Me too then." Kirito said as all three prepared for combat.

( ^-^)/

They have been clashing for 5 minutes now but none of them were going to give up. Even after nearly being hit a few times going back wasn't an option, but Klein, Agil, Sinon, Silica, and Asuna could only watch in horror as there friends were doing the unthinkable.

They stood still to catch their breath real quick when Heathcliff said, "You two make a good duo. It has actually been tough."

"We will make it even harder than!" Mika said as he was panting.

"Don't get cocky kid, just because this is tough doesn't mean you will win!"

"Take that back!" Kirito said as he charged forward, but as he was and inch away from hitting Heathcliff he blocked him sending him flying.

"It was nice knowing you Kirito," he said as he raised his sword to strike, when he swung down Mika blocked it getting his Left arm cut off.

"Hah, at least this won't stay in the real world huh?" He laughed as his HP dropped.

"MIKA!" all his friends yelled.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Mika roared as he swung at Heathcliff chipping his HP into the yellow, but Heathcliff charged at Mika stabbing him right in the chest. As everybody watched his HP drop all they way empty he laughed, "it's not over yet" he said as everybody looked at him in shock, in his hand was the, revival crystal which completely restored his HP and he got his arm back.

Heathcliff froze at this but, while he was distracted Kirito did an 11 hit combo which dropped his HP into the red. Heathcliff turned around and swiped Kirito off his feet turning Kirito into a bunch of polygons. "YOU DID IT!" Mika roared, "YOU DID THE WHAT TOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Mika started to glow a bright pink that everybody could see, "YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS THE WRAITH OF ONES HEART!" he roared as he threw his axe cutting right through the center of Heathcliff's abdomen.

"You did well Mika, almost out did Kirito himself, for your bravery you will be rewarded," Heathcliff said leaning on his shield, "Kirito isn't dead, his still alive, at the cost of giving up your sister!" then Asuna and Heathcliff turned into polygons.

Mika started crying honestly he didn't know what to think, he walked over to Sinon and said, "this is it." He let out a sigh, "let's meet in the real world 'kay?" after his last word he disappeared and so did everyone else.

( ^-^)/

Sinon's eyes fluttered open as she seen she wasn't in SAO anymore, she's in the real world again. She sat up excited, but she was week from not moving those few years so she fell right back down. In the room next door Kirito laid, just staring at the ceiling wondering what he was going to do now that he was back in the real world. He was definitely going to look for Asuna and everyone else, but was there other things he had to do first?

( ^-^)/

3 months later Kirito and the others except for Mikazuki and Asuna were released from the hospital and they all went back to more normal lives. Sinon and Kirito spent hours every day looking for Mika and Asuna, but it seemed like no one was able to locate them, until the finished their first week of searching Sinon got a call from Mika's hospital he was staying at.

As soon as she found out where he was staying she informed everyone and they all rushed to see him. When they walked in the door Mika's doctor was in there waiting to tell them what had happened to him.

"I am really sorry to inform you of this but… he has been in a coma since the game ended." The doctor said calmly. Everybody just looked at his body, his hair was way longer than it was in SAO, and his body was more toned. But they just stared at him with water building up in their eyes.

"DAMN IT!" Klein yelled, "Why!? After all we have been through, and you saved us!" This was the first time they seen Klein so mad.

Kirito walked over to his bed and kneeled down as he said, "Mika, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you, I must be a really bad friend. And don't worry about Asuna, I will find her for you, and take care of her." They all started to cry, they honestly thought he was never going to wake up, and Sinon lost all hope.

( ^-^)/

I know that was kind of a sad ending, but there is a reason for everything right? And sorry for the bad written chapter, I was in a hurry writing this one because of another pressing project. Anyway that's it for this story, I already released a sequel story called Awoken check it!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
